Hit The Ground
by paceyjoeytruelove
Summary: Takes place in season 3 starts at Destiny Rides again and continues from is is my version of season 3. If you've read any of my other stuff you know i suck at summaries.


Disclaimer: I own nothing that is all.

A/N: Ok...so this is my first BH90210 fic so...go easy on me. This takes place in season 3 starting from when Dylan is accused of cheating on the SAT's. Basically a rewrite of the season. Some things on the show still happened some not so much. This is a BD centered so if you're a BK fan you may not want to read this.

Dylan and Brenda are at his house sitting at the table. Dylan is writing letters on his behalf in hopes that the SAT board will reconsider their decision. Brenda is fidgiting with a pencil thinking about the days events. It was so refreshing to spend a day without fighting and all the drama that had been going on. It had been a long time since she had felt completley at peace with everything. Things had been going downhill for them since Baja and her dad forbidding them to see eachother. The summer "flings" were just icing on the cake so to say. Now with this whole SAT deal it just made things even worse. All they did was fight sometimes it was about the SATs sometimes it was about nothing.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Brenda asked irritated.

"I don't know Bren." He says looking at the typewriter.

"Why don't you just retake the test? Instead of wasting your time drafting letter after letter to the testing board." She loved and hated how damn stubborn he could be. It didn't make any sense to her it wasn't like they were going to change their mind but...Dylan for some reason thought that these letters may do it.

"We've been over this a thousand times already so...stop harping on me." This was how every conversation had gone for the past few weeks. He knew that this was leading up to another fight and if he was being honest he really wasn't up for another fight.

"I'm not harping or anything. I just don't understand what you have to be so pissed about. Everything lately is just one big battle with you. I guess I just don't get it. Why waste your time on something that isn't worth the fight?" She asked mostly refering to the SATs but...deep down she knew what this really was about.

"You...know what Bren if you can't support me you...can leave." He tells her knowing that this was about something much more deeper.

"Fine." She tells him as she gets up from the table.

"Good." Dylan says not taking his eyes off the typewritter.

"This isn't about the SATs Dylan and we should just stop pretending it is." Figuring she might as well be honest with him and herself.

"What do you mean?" Dylan questions as she has finally gotten his attention.

"You do realize we both told each other that our little flings didn't mean anything. Well...they do mean something and I think that it is time that we both face up to it." Brenda tells him knowing that she is very close to reaching the point of no return.

"I know and...that is why I told you." He could see the shift in her eyes he knew just as well as she did. That their flings did mean something and that something was hard to admit.

"No...you told me because you felt guilty well...so do I. Look the guy I met in Paris well...he showed up in LA this week and well...I went out with him this afternoon. Dylan I love you more than anything in this world. But...for the first time in a very long time I felt happy. You know how nice it was to actually be with someone and not have to worry about if what I say will start a fight? We have to take a break from us before we have nothing left." This wasn't how she wanted to do this but...it had to be done. They both stood there in silence he knew he had to chose his words very carefully. Because what he was about to say was going to destroy her.

"Look there is something I need to tell you..." Dylan takes a seat on the couch and grabs Brenda's hand. "You know the girl from this summer?" Brenda gives him a questioning look wondering what he was doing. "Well...I wasn't competley honest with you of who it was." Dylan took a deep breath this was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be.

"Dylan at this point I really don't care who it was. We both messed up." She tells him.

"I know but...I have to be honest with you and I know I should've told you who it was in the first place. The girl was Kelly." The room was silent as Brenda tried to process what Dylan had just said. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The two people on this earth that she trusted the most were sleeping with eachother behing her back. She choked back the traitor tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. "Bren...please say something." He pleads as she gets up from the couch.

"I...I...don't know what to say..." She could feel the room getting smaller and smaller as he moved closer towards her. She had a thousand emotions running through her head at the moment. All of which were justified. She needed to process this and try to be adult about it. Dylan moves his hand towards her face to wipe a stray tear away. "I've got to go." She tells him reaching for the doorknob. "Goodbye Dylan." She calmly tells him as she walks out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brenda walked into the Walsh house she could hear her dad and Rick upstairs playing on the keyboard. She let out a small laugh she couldn't believe how much her dad had taken to Rick. Brenda grabbed the carton of Ice Cream and placed two scoops in the bowl. She sat down at the counter. Her mind replaying what Dylan had told her. She still couldn't wrap her head around Kelly being the girl that Dylan was with. She knew Kelly had a crush on him but...she trusted that Kelly would never act on that crush. Part of her wanted to yell at Kelly and call her every name in the book. She wanted to hate them both but...she really couldn't hate them. Her whole relationship with Dylan had been going downhill since the Baja incident. She was the one who left them alone for the whole summer and she couldn't forget the man that was upstairs. This was something that was bound to happen she figured. Now the question remained should she confront Kelly or hope that Kelly comes to her.

"I see dad and Rick have hit it off." Brandon says grabbing some Ice Cream.

"Ya...I guess." She says not hearing what Brandon said. Still lost in her thoughts she mindlessly stirs her Ice Cream.

"You ok Bren? You seem a little distracted." Brenda is still staring at her bowl. Her thoughts still on two people.

"Huh? Ya...I'm fine. Actually I think I am going to go upstairs." She tells him not really feeling like talking. Brandon just gives her a look he knew she was lying but...figured it was best not to push her.

"Ok...Oh...hey Kelly called said she had something important to tell you." at the mention of Kelly's name Brenda is paralyzed. Brenda takes a deep breath and continues up the stairs giving Brandon a look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kelly is sitting on her bed painting her nails when she looks up and sees Dylan standing in her doorway.

"Hey." She says cautiously noticing the look on his face. She knew something was up but wasn't sure what it was,

"She knows." He simply says.

"She...knows..." The room all of a sudden feels really small. Part of her is happy about this because this means her and Dylan are free to be together. But...the other part is scared to death because she knows she has just lost her best friend. "How?" She simply stated.

"I couldn't keep lying to her Kel." He tells her, she can sense the emotion in his voice he is trying so hard to hide.

"Well...is that a good thing? I mean how did she react?" Kelly asks trying to keep from flipping out.

"She didn't Kel that's the thing. I told her it was you that I spent the summer with and she didn't even react. She just said goodbye and walked out the door. No argument no nothing." Dylan explains still trying to figure out why Brenda didn't react.

"Well...I guess we are free to be together then." She says taking what Dylan to mean something else. She walks towards Dylan closing the space between them.

"Kel...we can't." He says pushing her away.

"Dylan you just said Brenda knew everything and took it well. I don't get it do you not want to be with me now?" She is trying really hard to figure this all out. One minute they are making out having a good time and the next they are on the verge of ending it all.

"I didn't say she took it well I said she didn't react. Which means we've hurt her bad...I mean really bad. And sooner or later she is going to deal with this and the outcome is not going to be good for any of us. If I am being honest I think I need to be on my own for a while and get my head straight." He knew that this was going to hurt Kelly but...he can keep things going on like this.

"Ok...so we take a break. I'm ok with that." Kelly says hopefull but...not getting what Dylan means.

"Kelly taking a break means there is something to come back to." He tells her as he watches her face fall.

"Oh...well...if that's how you feel don't let me stop you." She says holding the door open.

"Kel..." Dylan says he knows he has hurt her. But...he had to be honest with her. He was only into her because he was lonely although he would never tell her that. If she knew that it would crush her.

"Just go." She says closing the door. "How did I let this happen?" She says as she collapses on the ground letting the tears she had been holding back fall freely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brenda had been staring at the phone for what seemed like an eternity debating on whether she should call Kelly back. She really wasn't sure what to say to her. Part of her was pissed as hell at her after all; what bestfriend steals the other friend's boyfriend? But..she couldn't be entirely pissed at Kelly or Dylan for that matter. Brenda's thoughts were interupted by a knock on the door.

"Go away Brandon!" She yells trying to hide any emotion in her voice. She wasn't ready to talk to Brandon about this.

"Sorry...I just wanted to tell you that I was leaving." Rick says opening the door.

"Oh." Brenda says unsure of what to say.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Just peachy." She says sarcastically.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a bad liar?" He may not have known her long but he knew something was wrong.

"So..I've been told." She let out a small smile. She hated this part because Rick was such a great guy and honestly if things were different she could totally see herself with him.

"You want to talk about it?" He asks taking a seat on the bed.

"Not really." She says somberly as her mind drifts to the song on the radio. It was the song that her and Dylan had broken up to. It was the song that pretty much stopped her dead in her tracks when she heard it.

"God...I hate this song." Noticing the effect the song was having on Brenda.

"Ya...me too." She says softly. Rick reaches over and turns the radio off. His hand brushes hers. Rick shakes off the feeling he has knowing that she is in no way ready for what he wants. "Kelly was the girl." Brenda tells him.

"The girl?" He says confused.

"The GIRL." She says making emphasis on girl. She wasn't even sure why she told him. Rick's facial expression changes as he finally gets it. Kelly was the girl Dylan was with over the summer.

"Brenda..." His voice sympathetic.

"I went over to Dylan's to help him with the SAT thing. Well...one thing led to another and we were arguing over the SATs and how I thought he should just take them again. But...then it became clear that we were no longer talking about the SATs we were now talking about us. I decided for our own sanity that it was best that we ended it. Then we started talking about how we both met someone over the summer. And...that was when he told me that it was Kelly. The sad thing is that I should be pissed about this but...I'm not. If I hadn't..." She begins to say as Rick cuts him off.

"Are you saying that if you hadn't gone to Paris none of this would've happened?" He ask feeling his heart sink.

"No...not at all going to Paris was the best thing I did. It taught me that I can make it on my own without Dylan. I was going to say if I hadn't snuck off to Mexico he wouldn't have gone to Kelly." Ever since Mexico everything went to crap. Not only did she ruin her relationship with her parents she also messed up the relationship he had with them as well. She was the one that basically took the only family he knew away from him. If I am being honest Dylan and I were done long before he was with Kelly." It was the first time she had said this out loud. She had been thinking it but...didn't want to admit it.

"Brenda you can't blame yourself for any of this. They both are in the wrong." He tells her trying to give her some comfort.

"Rick...you do realize I am no better than them. After all I did go out with you while I was with Dyaln." She points out.

"But...you just said your self that it was over between you and Dylan." Rick really wasn't sure how to take what she was saying.

"But...we were still together. Just because one party says the relationship is over doesn't make it over. All I am saying is that no one is to blame in this. It was something that was bound to happen I just wish it wasn't Kelly. This makes is ten times harder." She was kind of surprised at how she was handling this. Normally she would've yelled and screamed and told them both to drop dead.

"Have you talked to Kelly?" Rick asked point blank.

"No...I mean Brandon did say she had called and it sounded important. Of course I want to call her back but...I just don't know if I should tell her I know or let her tell me herself." She says conflicted of what to do.

"Let me ask you this...is it going to change the outcome if she tells you or not? What's done is done right? I mean you can't change the past am I right?" Brenda thinks about what Rick said. He was right at this point it really didn't matter if she told Kelly she knew what's done is done.

"Thanks." Brenda gives Rick a small smile. While she was in no way ready for a relationship she was glad she met Rick. He really was one of the good guys.

"Hey...what are friends for?" His voice drops a little...but he knew as much as he wanted more with her it wasn't going to happen. Brenda lets out a small yawn. "I think I'm going to let you get to sleep." He tells her as he gets up.

"Ya...I guess I'm more tired than I thought." Today had really taken a toll on her and she knew tomorrow wasn't going to be any better.

"Good night Brenda." Rick gives her a hug and walks out of her room.

Ok...so I hated the whole Brenda/Dylan/Kelly triangle I think if they would've been honest things would've been a lot better. So...as you can see I added Rick to the story I loved Rick just not with Brenda I think that he will be a great friend to her but nothing more. This story will losely follow season 3. Ok...well that's all I got right now.


End file.
